buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunnydale High School
Sunnydale High School was a public high school located in Sunnydale. It was headed by Principal Robert Flutie up until his death in 1997"The Pack" and then by Principal Snyder. The original school was destroyed on the class of 1999's Graduation Day in the battle between the Scooby Gang and Mayor Richard Wilkins. It was rebuilt and reopened in 2002 and headed by Principal Robin Wood until it was destroyed yet again, with the rest of Sunnydale in 2003."Chosen" Campus Sunnydale_high_font_episode_1.jpg|Original main entrance SunnydaleHigh.jpg|Original quad School.jpg|Destroyed main entrance Screen Shot 2013-09-05 at 4.14.47 PM.png|Destroyed halls Sunnydale High.jpg|Rebuilt school Sunnydale high sign.jpg|Rebuilt school sign Sunnydale high hall.jpg|Rebuilt hallway Bathroom.jpg|Rebuilt girls bathroom The campus itself consisted of a large main, two story building with a front entrance behind a walkway. Its interior mainly included halls lined with lockers and doors leading to each classroom. When it was rebuilt, its design was changed dramatically from the previous structure, taking a more modern appearance and having a much larger walkway in its front view. The basements also contained a room were the Seal of Danzalthar, an ancient seal that can open directly to the Hellmouth, was located. The front of the school contained a sign that said in Latin "Formatia trans sicere educatorum" ("'Enter all ye who seek knowledge")."Passion" The front was the place where Xander see the new student Buffy Summers for the first time, becoming directly attracted by her"Welcome to the Hellmouth" since by the new biology teacher Nathalie French"Teacher's Pet". Buffy reveals also to her friends that Angel is a vampire"Angel". Her nightmare to be rejected by her father become real here"Nightmares". She see also the bad lifestyle to Sheila Martini"School Hard". Xander was attracted by Ampata Gutierrez here"Inca Mummy Girl". Cordelia flirts with Devon, since Richard Anderson"Reptile Boy". Buffy is charmed by Tom Warner During Halloween 97', disguized children was invited here for to be accompagned by students"Halloween". The aspiring vampire Billy Fordham epargn Julia and invit Buffy to rejoin in his club"Lie to Me". Buffy and Kendra made peace here before that the Jamaican Slayer embark in a yellow taxi"What's My Line, Part Two". A hungry Xander had almost eat a Bezoar's egg here"Bad Eggs" Library See Sunnydale High School library '' Library.png|Original New library.png|Rebuilt Sunnydale High facilities included a library located around the middle of the school over the exact place of the Hellmouth."Prophecy Girl" The library acted as the Scooby Gang's main base of operations and strangely was not often used by the students with the exception of the more studious. Cordelia Chase herself did not enter the library until she needed the gang's help as she claimed that she "had a life". The library has been known to give students the wiggins and when Rupert Giles took the position as librarian, he added many historical volumes and biographies (probably about Demonology and the Occult)."Welcome to the Hellmouth After the school's reconstruction, the site of the old library was replaced by the Principal's office"Lessons" and according to former librarian, Giles, it consisted of nothing but computers."Lies My Parents Told Me" However, a library with books was the base of the Cult of Avilas."Help" School_quad.png|A pep rally at the quad sunnydale high school quad stairs.jpg|The stair case Clocktower.png|Clock tower Quad A prominent area was the quad, a large exterior area located at the left of the school with a gate at the end of quad. The quad had benches, palm trees, a water fountain, and a clock tower where the heavily bullied and ignored Jonathan Levinson almost killed himself."Earshot" It is also here that Cordelia pronounce her wish to her new friend Anyanka, basculating her into another reality where the quad is almost empty."The Wish" Many organized events occurred in the quad, such as the announcement of the Mayfair Queen, pep rallys," and the graduation of the Class of '99. Lounge File:Sunnydale_high.png Sunnydale_lounge_careers_fair.jpg|During the Careers Fair The school possessed a lounge room contained among the hallways to the left of the entrance. The lounge had tables, couches and artwork displayed on the walls, where students could sit down, talk and eat lunch in between classes. The Scooby Gang tended hang out in the lounge when not in class or in the library."When She Was Bad" In 1997, parent teacher night, organized by Buffy and Sheila Martini, was held in the lounge before the school was attacked by vampires. "School Hard" The students also completed their vocational aptitude tests at the lounge before the Career Fair where the assassin Patrice attempted to kill Buffy, disguised as police officer conducting the students selected for law enforcement."What's My Line, Part One""What's My Line, Part Two" Cafeteria Season_one_sunnydale_cafeteria.jpg Cafeteria.png The school dining facility."Out of Mind, Out of Sight" In 1997, Dr. Gregory's betrayed body was found here by Buffy and Cordelia."Teacher's Pet" In 1998, a poltergeist conjured a large number of snakes at the cafeteria. This resulted in the school being temporarily shutdown and the Sadie Hawkins dance being cancelled."I Only Have Eyes for You" Buffy Summers collapsed in the school cafeteria due to the amount of thoughts that plagued her mind when she had Telepathy, where in that moment she heard a thought of someone who wanted to kill all the students, only to discover it was of the Lunch Lady who tried to kill Xander Harris with a butcher in the cafeteria after he found her pouring rat poison in the student's lunch. Buffy then came to the rescue and overwhelmed the Lunch Lady. The Scooby Gang had their exchange of the Box of Gavrok and Willow Rosenberg with the Mayor at the cafeteria after school hours."Choices Guidance Office The Guidance Office was held by Stephen Platt (1998) killed by the feral Pete Clarner, since Buffy Summers (2002-2003), recruted when the school was renovated and for to control surnatural activities. In 1997, Ted Buchanan update the software in this office. In 1998, students like Debbie Foley or Buffy were regulary here for to tell their problem. In 2002, Buffy meet here the future Slayer Amanda for the first time and the depressed medium Cassandra Newton who announce her death. Buffy was also surnaturally seduced and had almost a sexual relation with R.J. Brooks before to be surprised by a choked Dawn. In 2003, the black energy from the Seal of Danzalthar provoke a literally explosive stress to a student on window's office. Buffy was attacked and traumatized by the misogynist and invincible priest Caleb. Jenny Calander's computer classroom Informatic_1.png Informatic_2.png Informatic_3.png Informatic_4.png Informatic_5.png The computer class taught by Jenny Calendar (1997-1998), and then Willow Rosenberg (Spring 98). Moloch the Corruptor memorized students like David Kirby and Fritz Siegel. It was here that David was killed by Fritz under the orders of Moloch after betraying them."I Robot, You Jane". In 1998, Jenny deciphered the remaining text of the rituals of the undead before Angelus killed her and destroyed the computer containing the deciphered text."Passion" Luckily for the Scooby Gang, Jenny contained the information on a floppy disk that was eventually found by Willow Rosenberg"Becoming, Part One" Science lab 1X04PET0089.jpg|Original 3X08LW0905.jpg|Original Labo.png 7X12POTE1815.jpg|Rebuilt The Science lab room was held by Mr.Stephen Gregory (1997), killed and replaced by the She-Mantis under Nathalie French's alias, since Mrs. Taggart (1999). It was the site where Lishanne Davis lost her mouth, when Buffy, Xander and Willow concocted a potion proving that Amy Madison (possessed by her mother) was a witch. When restored in her original body, Catherine Madison was neutralized by her own power."Witch" Later, Stephen Gregory was attacked and beheaded by the She-Mantis, after she mated with him, leaving her eggs."Teacher's Pet"Buffy, her mother,Snyder and parents lock themselve in this room when Spike and the Order of Aurelius attacks the school during the Parent Teacher Night."School Hard" Willow often uses there the equipment to determine for example the creation of a living-dead girl"Some Assembly Required", the preparation of pizzas, prepared by the robot Ted Buchanan"Ted", the bodies of babies Bezoar"Bad Eggs" or contocted an anti-love spell for Xander and herself."Lovers Walk" Xander and Amy concocted a Love Spell for Cordelia."Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" Ms. Barton, under the effects of the band candy, told the kids to pretend to read something and to get out of the classroom, and let the students go."Band Candy" Spike attack and kidnapp Willow and Xander."Lovers Walk" During a test in the lab, Buffy interrupted it, persuaded by Faith Lehane to rejoin her for patrol. "Bad Girls" After the school's renovation, Dawn and Amanda were attacked and fought against a vampire and a Harbinger, revealing Amanda as a Potential Slayer. "Potential" Janitor's Closet This closet was the room where are stocked school equipments and cleaning products. This little room was used by Willow and Cordelia like a hiding place when Spike and the order of Aurelius attack the school"School Hard". It was also here that Cordy and Xander hide their love relation"Ted""Bad Eggs". Posseded by Bezoar babies, Cordelia and Willow emprison Buffy and Xander here with two Bezoar Eggs. Gym Sunnydale_high_gym_cheerleading_practise.jpg|Original Gymnase_5.png|Cheerleading audition Gymnase_55.png|Cheerleading session Gymnase_56.png|Cheerleading game Gymnase.png|Dodge Ball game Self-defense.png Sunnydale_high_school_new_gym.jpg|Rebuilt The gymnasium was where indoor sports events were held such as the basket ball matches with other schools."Witch" Cheerleading practice and auditions were held in the gym, where in one of these auditions Amber Grove's hands combusted when she was cursed by a witch. and Dawn Summers made a disastrous performance"Him. When heavy storms occurred, all regular gym classes would be cancelled and students were instead forced to play dodge ball. Self-defense classes where also taught during the full moon after a string of werewolf attacks in 1998."Phases Football field Sunnydale_high_football.jpg|Original Sunnydale_high_school_new_football_field.jpg|Rebuilt An outdoor area where football was practised and played with opposing teams from other schools. Xander Harris question in vain Cordelia Chase on Emily Djemanowicz's murder."The Puppet Show" Rupert Giles and Jenny Calendar attended a football game on their first date. At the same game, Cordelia Chase, a cheerleader, was kidnapped by Daryl Epps."Some Assembly Required" The Peruvian Bodyguard attack here Xander and the false Ampata Gutierrez. "Inca Mummy Girl" The Scooby Gang attented a football game includes Hogan Martin."Earshot" When the school was rebuilt, Dawn Summers feel in love with R.J. Brooks when she saw him with his magical letterman jacket while he was practicing on the field. "Him" Pool and Steam Room Sunnydale_high_swimming_pool.jpg|Pool Sunnydale_high_steam_room.jpg|Steam room The swimming pool located inside the school for the Razorbacks' swim team to practice and compete in. It had a locker room and steam room. The steam room was exclusively for swim team members and was used by Coach Carl Marin to provide the swim team with steroids via aromatherapy. The pool room also lead to a utility room contained a water hole where Marin kept the students who turned into Gill Monsters due to the steroids. The water hole was also connected to the sewers which allowed the Gill Monsters to roam around the school and the rest of Sunnydale. "Go Fish" Shower and Changing Rooms Vestiaire_2.png Vestiarie_3.png Vestiary_4.png Vestiary_5.png Vestiary_6.png The shower and dressing rooms were located inside the school for the students to change and clean up during PE classes. In 1997, Aura discovered the corpse of Chris Boal hidden inside her dressing room locker."Welcome to the Hellmouth". Month later, Emily Djemanowicz was killed by Marc in the females' dressing room"The Puppet Show" and Mitch Fargo was attacked by a flying baseball bat in the males'."Out of Mind, Out of Sight" Auditorium Amphi.png Sunnydale_high_auditorium_awekard.jpg|Stage Sunnydale_high_auditorium_audience.jpg|Audience Sunnydale_high_auditorium.jpg|Main entrance Sunnydale_high_auditorium_door.jpg|Side entrance The school had an auditorium where the Sunnydale Talent Show was held, including one in 1997 where a demon posing as a student began killing participants and extracting their organs in order to retain human form, ending at his death which occurred just before the talent show commenced."The Puppet Show" When her nightmare becomes reality under influence from Billy Palmer, Willow accompanied Aldo Gianfranco on stage here as a soprano to perform ''Madame Butterfly."Nightmares" The school's performance of Romeo and Juliet where Andrew Wells released a pack of flying monkeys was probably held here. In a dream, Willow was present here for play in a representation of Death of a Salesman alongside Harmony Kendall,Buffy and Riley Finn and staged by Giles. "Restless" Principal's office Flutie's_office.jpg|Original (with Flutie) Office.png|Original (with Snyder) School office.png|Rebuilt (with Wood) The office of Robert Flutie (?-1997), R. Snyder (1997-1999) and Robin Wood (2002-2003). It was the site of Flutie's death at the hands of the pack when they were called to his office and devoured him (the official theory being that he was attacked by wild dogs). When the school was rebuilt, the office was placed where the library use to be, meaning it was directly over the Hellmouth. As a vampire hunter, Wood kept an arsenal of bladed weapons concealed in a cabinet inside his office."Bring on the Night Basement Cave_2.png|The Scooby Gang locked by Marcie Ross Sunnydale_high_boiler_room_slaves.jpg|The Bezoar in the boiler room Sunnydale_high_basement.jpg|Spike being tormented by the First Sunnydale_Seal_of_Danthazar.jpg|Jonathan Levinson dying on the Seal Slayeropeningseal.jpg|The Potential Slayers opening the Seal The basement level of the school with a boiler room..In 1997, a student Laura Egler isolates herself there to smoke a cigarette and was beaten by the Ugly Man."Nightmares Later, a invisible Marcie Ross locks Willow, Xander and Giles there, by leaving the open gas. They were saved by the vampire Angel."Out of Mind, Out of Sight Eric Gittleson and Daryl Epps tries to transplant Cordelia's head on a dead girl "Some Assembly Required.In 1998, a tunnel was made in the boiler room that led to the location of the Bezoar who used its offspring, distributed via eggs in Health Class, to possess the student body as well as the faculty, and make them mine underground. This was stopped when Buffy killed the beast."Bad Eggs. When transformed as rat by Amy Madison, Buffy takes refuge with it and confronted with a black cat."Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered Pete Clarner create a potion here who transform him into a feral monster and deadly beat his girlfriend Debbie Foley before to be killed by a wild Angel"Beauty and the Beasts .In 1999, Jack O'Toole and his Zombie gang deposit a bomb there to blow up the high school. But persuaded by Xander, O'Toole defuses it at the last minute, anxious to end in small pieces. A few seconds later, he finishes ripped by a lupine Oz."The Zeppo After the rebuilding of the school, a tormented Spike took residence in the basement until he moved out. During the first day of school, Dawn Summers and two other students became trapped in the basement where they were attacked by a group of vengeful manifestations until Xander destroyed the talisman keeping them alive."Lessons The Seal of Danthalzar was located in the basement was only discovered when Jonathan Levinson and Andrew Wells dug it up out of the ground before. The seal was a direct entrance to the Hellmouth, containing thousands of Turok-Han vampires, likewise, many attempts were made to open it. Buffy and the Potential Slayers used the seal to enter the Hellmouth and commence the Battle at the Hellmouth. Parking lot PARKING.png|Cordelia took her driving license parking 2.PNG|Attack by the Order of Aurelius parking 3.PNG|In the Wishverse parking hhh.PNG The parking lot was used to park school buses as well as teacher and student cars. In 1997, a blind Cordelia was saved by Buffy while she took her driving test."The Witch Later, Cordelia, Willow and Jenny Calendar were attacked by the Order of Aurelius, the night where The Master open the Hellmouth."Prophecy Girl After her cheerleader training, Cordelia and Angel found pieces of a dead body deposed of by Chris Epps and Eric Gittleson in the dumpster."Some Assembly Required In 1998, the Scooby Gang by inspecting Mr. Chase's car, determine that a werwolf had attacked Cordy and Xander."Phases In the Wishverse, due to the prominence of the vampires, the students did not have the right to use the car park."The Wish In 2002, Buffy, charmed by R.J. Brooks's jacket, try to kill with a rocket launcher from here, the principal Robin Wood."Him School Life Despite being on the site of a Hellmouth, most students and faculty members continued with their lives, living in ignorance of the supernatural forces that cursed their town. The occurrence of strange events and bizarre deaths were ongoing even though acknowledged, yet forgotten while Principal Snyder came up with flimsy rationalizations, often blaming gang-related PCP. Deaths due to supernatural causes was common among both students and teachers. Larry Blaisdell was certain at the start of his senior year that it would be the best football season ever, so long as they can "focus, keep discipline and not have quite as many mysterious deaths", "Anne and the school paper even had it's own obituaries section. Despite this, the Class of '99 had the lowest mortality rate of any graduating class in the history of Sunnydale, with at least around 30 student deaths (including sirings) over three years."The Prom" Apart from that, life on Sunnydale High still continued with their very own "it-girl" group called, the Cordettes, and many school social functions, including basketball, football, cheerleading, swing choir,"Potential" homecoming dances,"Homecoming" and foreign student exchange programs."Inca Mummy Girl" Faculty :See List of Sunnydale High faculty and staff members Students :See List of Sunnydale High students Prominent Events 1955 *The student James Stanley had an affair with his teacher Grace Newman, When she tried to break it off, an angry James shot her before shooting himself. 1997 *Darla drained Chris Boal. *A witch swapped bodies with her daughter, a student, to join the cheerleading squad and cursed several students in the process. *A She-Mantis killed the science teacher to gain employment so that she could mate. *A group of bullies became possessed by demonic hyenas and as a result ate Mr. Flutie and the school mascot. *Darla spies and overhearing conversation on Angel by Buffy and Willow. *Moloch the Corruptor was accidentally downloaded into the internet by one of the school computers and had two students killed. *Sid the Dummy killed the last of Brotherhood of Seven after he killed two students and harvested their organs. *The nightmares of various students began coming true and wrecked havoc. *A largely unpopular girl became invisible, injured two students and almost killed a teacher. *The Hellmouth opened and released a multiple-headed demon before closing after the death of the Master. A large group of students were also killed by vampires the same day. *The Order of Aurelius kidnapp Willow and Giles for a sacrifice to ressurect the Master *Daryl Epps and Eric Gittleson kidnapp Cordelia Chase to make of her the reanimated living-dead bride of Daryl. *Spike and his gang raided the school during parent teacher night. Several vampires, one parent and one teacher died during the ordeal. *The Inca Mummy absorbed the life of her Bodyguard in the toilet. *Buffy had a visit from her old friend Billy Fordham *The vampire Julia stole Du Lac Manuscript in the library. *Eyghon the Sleepwalker kill Philip Henry and possess Jenny Calendar *A Tarakan assassin tried to kill Buffy Summers, though only was able to seriously wound Oz. 1998 *A bezoar managed to possess the entire student body and faculty by having its eggs distributed during health class. *The entire female population, both students and faculty, fell under a love spell that had been cast by Amy Madison. *The computer teacher Jenny Calendar was killed by Angelus after translating the Ritual of Restoration. *The school was temporarily shutdown when it became haunted by a poltergeist, who was actually the spirit of James Stanley. *The swim team started turning into fish-like monsters when the coach drugged them with Soviet experiments. *Kendra the Slayer was killed by Drusilla in the library. *A student began taking a special potion which led him into becoming a monster and killing the guidance councilor, his girlfriend and releasing a werewolf out of his cage. *During Slayer Fest 98's, Lyle ,Candy Gorch and the Gruenshtahler Twins attack Buffy, Cordelia and Giles. *Under band candy's magic effect, all the staff was reversed to their teenage self. *Spike kidnap Xander and Willow fot that she contocte a love potion for Drusilla. 1999 *The student's lockers were forcibly searched for witch-related tools. *The Hellmouth was once again opened with the Sisterhood of Jhe loose and a group of zombies who attempted to blow the school up. *Rupert Giles and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce were kidnaped by the El Eliminati vampires. *Willow was attacked by her vampiric counterpart. *Jonathan Levinson attempted to kill himself in the school quad, but was convinced otherwise by Buffy who thought he was going to kill the student body. The lunch lady actually attempted to poison the students with rat poison but this was also prevented by Buffy. *A trade occurred in the cafeteria where the Mayor offered Willow Rosenberg in exchange for the Box of Garvrok. *A group of hellhounds were let loose during Senior Prom but were fortunately killed by Buffy who later received an award at that event. *The school was blown-up at a graduation during a hectic battle between the Mayor and the graduating students. 2000 *A trio of Vahrall Demons attempted to reopen the Hellmouth at the destroyed school by preforming a special ritual. *After leaving the Initiative, Riley Finn took shelter in the school's remains. 2002 *Shortly after its reopening, three manifestations terrorized Dawn Summers and several other students on their first day. *A group of students led by Peter Nicols attempted to sacrifice Cassie Newton to summon the demon Avilas. Even though Buffy managed to stop them, Cassie still died of heart failure. *A school jock unknowingly made several females fall in love with him, including Buffy the school counselor, because of a mystical jacket. *Jonathan Levinson was killed by Andrew Wells to open the Seal of Danzalthar. *Amanda and Dawn were chased by a vampire, which was eventually dealt with along with several Bringers. *A Turok-Han Vampire was released from the seal with the blood of Spike. 2003 *The demon Lissa nearly released another Turok-Han with the blood of Xander. *The opening of the seal caused a number of strange occurrences at the school. This was stopped by Andrew's tears. *Faith Lehane and Robin Wood speak of their night when they make love. The Slayer who never follows up her stories, is for once convinced to go farther. *Willow, under Kennedy's protection, launch the spell with the Scythe who give powers to all Slayers. *The school, left completely abandoned, was destroyed along with the whole town after the battle at the Hellmouth. Undated Events *Andrew Wells summoned a pack of flying monkeys to attack the school's production of Romeo & Juliet. Alternate Timeline *Cordelia Chase was visited by Anyanka, causing an alternate timeline to exist where many of the student population, including Willow and Xander, has been killed and sired by vampires. Groups and Clubs *The sports teams, known as the Razorbacks **Swim Team **Gymnastics Team **Basketball Team **Football Team **Cheerleading Squad *''The Sunnydale High Sentinel, the school newspaper *The yearbook committee, a group focused on creating the Sunnydale High Yearbook *The Scooby Gang, a demon-fighting vigilante group based in the school. *The Chess Team *Cordettes *We Hate Cordelia Chase Club Notable Alumni As the main high school in Sunnydale, situated over a Hellmouth, many of its alumni, and even its faculty, went on to do great things, or at least become supernaturally empowered. *Buffy eventually became leader to the Slayers and many-time savior of the world. *Amanda became a Slayer. *Willow Rosenberg, Amy Madison, and Catherine Madison all became very powerful witches. Willow was responsible both for nearly ending and also saving the world. Amy became significantly involved with the US army. Amy's mother Catherine had become a less powerful witch years beforehand. *Oz became a werewolf, and learned to control his transformations. *Cordelia Chase went on to become a powerful seer, and later ascended to become a higher Power. Her acting career, however, floundered. *Harmony Kendall, became a vampire during the battle between the Scooby Gang and Richard Wilkins and later became the star of the reality TV show, ''Harmony Bites. *Warren Mears, a genius roboticist, Jonathan Levinson, a powerful sorcerer, and Andrew Wells, a skilled demon-summoner, conspired to conquer the world, but had trouble conquering Sunnydale. Warren found life after death, and continued to hone his abilities while Andrew became an important Watcher. Andrew's brother, Tucker Wells, also an adept summoner, was less successful. *While developing no special powers of his own, Xander Harris came to lead the Slayer Organization alongside Buffy. *Librarian Rupert Giles came to lead the Watchers Council. Gallery See Sunnydale High School/Gallery Behind the Scenes *The real building was Torrance High School, located in southern California. The same location was used in Beverly Hills, 90210.http://www.musthighschool.com/must/ged/ *The second school was filmed at California State University in Northridge, California. *It's very likely the school was built sometime after the 1930s as it's shown in "Welcome to the Hellmouth" that the church is located directly beneath the Sunnydale High entrance, meaning it might of been built in place of the church after it sunk into the ground. Appearances As a constant location, the Sunnydale High School appears in every episode of the first three seasons of Buffy the Vampire Slayer until its first destruction. The remains are a occasional seen in Seasons 4 and 5. in the episodes "Doomed", "This Year's Girl", "New Moon Rising", "The Yoko Factor", "Primeval", "Restless" (only in dream), "Out of My Mind". It don't appear in Season 6. It was reconstructed in Season 7. *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (season 1) *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (season 2) *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (season 3) (until his first destruction) *"The Freshman" *"Rm w/a Vu" *"Doomed" (remains) *"This Year's Girl" (remains) *"Who Are You" *"New Moon Rising" (remains) *"The Yoko Factor" (remains) *"Primeval" (remains) *"Restless" (only in dream) *"Real Me" *"Out of My Mind" (remains) *"I Was Made to Love You" *"Disharmony" *"Flooded" *"Billy *"Smashed" *"Gone" *"Lessons" *"Beneath You" *"Same Time, Same Place" *"Help" *"Selfless" *"Slouching Toward Bethlehem" *"Him" *"Spin the Bottle" *"Conversations with Dead People" *"Never Leave Me" *"Bring on the Night" *"Potential" *"First Date" *"Get It Done" *"Storyteller" *"Lies My Parents Told Me" *"Dirty Girls" *"Empty Places" *"Touched" *"Chosen" References Category:Locations Category:Sunnydale High Category:Educational institutions Category:Vampire lairs